


Follow the Crow

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Darkfic, Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let it be your guide, young man." Historical drabble about Prussia's day as the Teutonic Knights. A challenge from my RP mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Crow

The crow cawed as a young knight rode his black horse across a blood-soaked plain. He had sent his men there to cleanse the place from dirty barbarians who plagued his land.

_Follow the crow. Let it be your guide._

They had told the boy of a God who saw corruption in His creation's hearts, and decided to restart the world by making it rain until all but a human family and two individuals of each animal specie was left alive inside an ark.

They had told the boy that this God was Father to them, and that they should do the cleansing job again for Him. The boy wanted to be loved by his Father and obeyed the orders, tainting his white-pure robe in red.

His sword slashed through flesh, pierced through armour, broke his enemies' wills. His men butchered under the orders of old priests who lied to the listeners of their words of bloodshed and warmongering and corrupted the youth, that dreamed of futures of light, justice and kindness.

The boy whose soul was purer than the dove's wings, who believed he was a benefactor would soon twist into the Reaper himself. Death and War's harbinger.

_Follow the crow._


End file.
